Yo Estoy Contigo
by The Last Firebender
Summary: TONG...TAANG...aang aun no ha olvidado a katara, pero su amistad con toph comienza a cambiar. Él tendrá que decidir antes de que alguien salga herido.
1. Chapter 1

SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE REVIEWS, PORQUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE ESCRIBO Y NECESITO CONSEJOS :P

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!

Toph estaba comiendo sola junto a la fogata. Ya había anochecido y, aunque no le

gustara admitirlo, estaba cansada. Desde que habían salido de Ba Sing Se, casi 3

semanas antes, Aang había permanecido inconsciente. Ella se sentaba a su lado

sosteniendo su mano, a esperar que despertara. Ayudaba a Katara a hacer puré de frutas

para dárselas al joven monje y le recordaba que debía cambiar sus vendajes.

Su actitud había cambiado mucho desde que Azula estuvo a punto de matar a su amigo.

Ya no le importaba que Sokka y Katara la miraran con lástima y le dijeran "él estará

bien ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con momo?". Tampoco le importaba que ellos pensaran

que ella estaba enamorada del Avatar, por el modo en que lo cuidaba. Esa clase de cosas

ya no le preocupaban.

La niña ciega terminó de comer y se quedó sentada junto al fuego. Detrás de ella

Estaban los 2 hermanos de la tribu agua, profundamente dormidos. Bostezó y se acostó

en el suelo, muy cerca de Aang.

-----------------------------------------------------

Toph solo había dormido 2 horas cuando un quejido la despertó. A su lado, el Avatar

hacía muecas de dolor, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

- Toph…-dijo el chico con dificultad

- Aquí estoy - contestó, mientras tomaba las manos del maestro aire entre las suyas. Aang no abrió los ojos, pero reconoció la voz de su amiga.

- quedate conmigo…por favor

Ella acercó más su rostro al de él y acaricio su mejilla

-tranquilo, Pies Ligeros. No me iré de aquí.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor en la espalda de Aang comenzó a ceder. Él se quedó

inmóvil y su respiración volvió a ser normal. La chica soltó sus manos y se sentó su lado.

Momo despertó y subió a su hombro. La maestra tierra se quedó en silencio

pensando en su amigo. Al principio peleaban mucho, pero al llegar a Ba Sing Se habían

pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Ambos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos, casi

inseparables. Practicaban y jugaban juntos, reían todo el día e incluso Aang la invitaba

algunas noches a pasear por la ciudad. Una tarde, después de que unas chicas se

burlaron de su maquillaje, ella le preguntó a su amigo si la consideraba fea.

- ¿bromeas? Eres hermosa con o sin maquillaje. Y me gusta como te ves sin los

mechones de cabello sobre tu cara.

Toph sonrió al recordar las palabras de su amigo. Realmente extrañaba sus

conversaciones con él.

- Vamos, Pies Ligeros- le dijo al monje inconsciente- tienes que despertar.

Te extraño mucho, sabes??

Nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano como tú. Todos piensan que soy fría, pero tu sabes como soy en realidad.

Extraño entrenar contigo, y también pasear juntos para platicar. Y llamarte Pies Ligeros cuando estás inconsciente ya no es divertido.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la maestra tierra.

- lo que más extraño es….es…..esa sensación tan rara que tengo en el estómago cada

vez que estás conmigo. Se que solo me ves como una amiga y que a ti te gusta katara, pero no se….no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿toph?

Katara acababa de despertar y miraba a la chica ciega.

-¿Toph, eres tu? ¿Con quien hablas?

La chica limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que mojaban su cara.

- eemeeemmm…..con momo- le respondió ella en un tono muy convincente.

-esta bien, pero ya duérmete, es muy tarde.

La maestra agua ni siquiera notó que su amiga estaba llorando. Se volteó y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Toph acarició al lemur y sonrió.

- Mírame, momo, estoy despierta en medio de la noche hablando con un lemur y un chico inconsciente…… quiza me estoy volviendo loca.

Tomó el rostro del avatar con las 2 manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

- estaré aquí, por si me necesitas. De acuerdo??

Se acostó en el suelo y siguió llorando en silencio, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida

Bueno ese es el primer capitulo, dejen reviews!!!!

Pronto subiré el capìtulo 2

LQM bEsOs!!!


	2. confesiones

**:.:.:.:.::::::IMPORTANTE:.:.::::::::::**

**Después del primer capítulo, imaginen que pasó lo mismo que en "El Despertar" . Los chicos se encontraron con el papá de Sokka y Katara, capturaron un barco de la nación del fuego, bla bla bla. Bueno, adelántense hasta la parte en que Aang despierta y se encuentra a todos en la cubierta**

**AHÍ EMPIEZA ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**Tal vez los tiempos y las situaciones de mi fanfic no coinciden con lo que explican en "El Despertar" pero ustedes me entienden no???**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

----Aang!!

El grito de Katara hizo que el corazón de Toph diera un salto. No podía creerlo: Aang había despertado!!

Corrió hacia él dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero cuando lo tuvo frente a ella fue como si todo su valor hubiera corrido en dirección contraria.

--- ¡Toph! --- la saludó el monje mientras Katara lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

--- hola --- le respondió

"¿Hola?" se reprochó a si misma en su mente "he estado pegada a él todo este tiempo, lo he abrazado millones de veces ¿y lo único que pude decir fue HOLA!!?? "

Después todos se sentaron a hablar. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle al Avatar. Cuando terminaron, Sokka le preguntó:

--- ¿Recuerdas algo después de que Azula te lanzó el rayo?

--- Recuerdo que alguien me curó, y que estuvimos acampando. También recuerdo muchas de las cosas que ustedes me dijeron. Hubo momentos en que entendía lo que decían, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Toph sintió como si su estómago se hubiera encogido ( nunca han sentido eso cuando alguien los descubre?? es horrible jeje). Recordó la noche en que le había dicho que lo extrañaba. ¿Y si Aang había estado consciente? Seguramente la había oído llorar. "¡¡NO!!. Nadie puede saber que lloré, y mucho menos él" y aún peor, le había dicho lo que sentía por él y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

"ahora él sabe que me gusta". La Bandida Ciega estaba tan preocupada que empezó a marearse.

--- ¿te sientes bien? --- le preguntó Aang --- Estás pálida

--- claro que estoy bien--- le contestó en un tono agresivo, tratando de disimular que estaba nerviosa.

Sokka y Katara se miraron extrañados. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la nueva Toph, más sensible y paciente. Su cambio de humor los tomó por sorpresa.

Todos se fueron, dejándola sola con el monje. Ella necesitaba saber si él la había oído hablar la otra noche. Cuando él estaba a punto de irse, reunió todo su valor y le dijo:

--- me alegra que te hayas despertado. Parecía que el dolor en tu espalda era terrible.

--- si, lo sé—Aang sonrió --- por cierto, gracias.

La maestra tierra se puso tensa.

--- ¿a que te refieres?

--- sé que cuando me dolía la espalda, decía tu nombre. No se porqué, pero me tranquilizaba saber que estabas junto a mí.

--- ahh, claro--- la chica comenzó a sonrojarse -- hiciste que todos nos preocupáramos.

Pero ese "todos" sonó más como "yo", y Aang lo notó.

-- ¿por eso llorabas la otra noche?

El cerebro de la maestra tierra se congeló en ese instante. "lo sabe. Estoy perdida". Su rostro estaba tan rojo que ya no podía disimularlo con el cabello sobre su cara. Finalmente se resignó y decidió decirle la verdad.

--- No. Lloraba porque me sentía culpable.

--- ¿Qué?

--- Si hubiera estado contigo, te hubiera ayudado a derrotar a Azula. Pero yo estaba en otro lugar, y tú casi mueres.

Aang la abrazó con timidez, pero se sorprendió de que ella no hiciera nada para alejarse de él.

--- no te culpes por lo que pasó – cerró sus ojos y la acercó más a él -- Bueno tienes razón, casi me muero. Pero Katara me salvó. No se que haría sin ella.

Hombres…..¬¬ que nunca se dan cuenta cuando están arruinando el momento??

Ahora ella estaba furiosa. Se arrepintió de haberlo cuidado y de haberse preocupado por él, porque el monje jamás miraría a otra chica del modo en que miraba a Katara.

--- Si claro, lo olvidé. Sin la Reina de Azúcar este equipo no es nada--- se puso de pie y dio media vuelta.

--- ¿A dónde vas?--- el comentario sarcástico de su amiga lo confundió mucho.

--- No es asunto tuyo.

--- ¿estás celosa?

Ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

--- Aunque todos arriesguemos la vida para ayudarte, tú sólo estás pendiente de Katara!! Sokka y yo también existimos ¿sabes?

--- tienes razón, ella me gusta….--- Aang corrió para alcanzarla -- …. Pero tu también me gustas.

--- Solo lo dices para que no me enoje—se dio la vuelta para irse.

Aang la tomó de los brazos para obligarla a voltear hacia él

-- no, lo digo en serio

La Bandida Ciega se soltó bruscamente

--- tú también me gustas, pero tendrás que decidirte, porque no pienso ser tu segunda opción. No puedes amar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Ella se fue, dejándolo solo en la cubierta. Los dos días siguientes fueron muy incómodos, tanto para ellos como para el resto del grupo. Ella lo trataba con la peor indiferencia y evadía todos sus intentos de hacer las paces. Y él andaba más callado de lo normal. Todos pensaban que estaba así por la confusión de saber que el mundo lo creía muerto, pero el motivo de su actitud silenciosa es que pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de decidir. Después de todo, amar a 2 personas no es fácil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno este fue el capítulo 2. No se apega mucho a "el despertar", pero es mas o menos lo mismo. En unos días subo el capítulo final. Les prometo que será más largo. Bye LQM!!!!**


	3. Decisiones Dificiles

**para escribir esto me inspiré en la canción LOVE ME WHEN I'M GONE de Three Doors Down . Si quieren leer la letra, la pueden encontrar en mi profile **

**La letra en muy taang. Bajen la canción, es muy buena.**

**Lamentablemente, ya me resigné a que al final Aang se quedará con Katara y la pobre Toph se quedará sola**

**Lo se, será horrible. Pero los KATAANG nos superan en número (jaja suena como si fueran un ejército o algo así) **

**Es una injusticia, por eso seguiré escribiendo fics TAANG n-n**

**Heyyy escribir este capítulo me estresó jaja pero aquí lo tienen el capítulo final!!!! Espero que les guste ;)**

**Dejen reviews**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron 2 días. Aang estaba en su camarote cuando vio a Toph recargada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza en dirección contraria a él.

--- el papá de sokka dice que si le podrías devolver el mapa que te prestó ayer— le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

--- aquí está--- el Avatar señalo la mesa junto a la cama y se sentó --- tómalo

La chica ciega entendió que el sólo lo decía con la intención de que ella se acercara. Hizo una mueca de enojo y fue hasta la mesa. Tomó el mapa y cuando se dio vuelta él aprovecho y la tomo de la muñeca.

--- Toph, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tienes razón. No puedo amar a 2 chicas al mismo tiempo.

Ella sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero se quedó donde estaba "se refiere a Katara. Debí imaginarlo".

--- ah, bien--- respondió mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta--- bueno, espero que tu y la Reina de Azúcar sean muy felices.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de salir, Aang cerró la puerta con aire control.

--- espera no me estás entendiendo.--- caminó hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca--- Te amo. Solo a ti.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír pero no pudo. El Avatar también sonreía. Pero en ese momento el barco hizo un movimiento brusco, y ambos se separaron. Toph escuchó atentamente y puso una mano en el suelo.

--- nos estamos deteniendo

El barco se detuvo completamente. Se puso de pie y el chico la tomó de la cintura mientras ambos miraban hacía arriba esperando a que algo pasara. Todo estaba en silencio. Parecía que otro barco se había detenido junto a ellos. Se escuchó el ruido de una plataforma de metal (de esas que se usan para pasar de un barco a otro) que chocó en la cubierta, justo arriba de su camarote.

--- alguien está subiendo al barco—la chica abrió la puerta y Aang la siguió

--- voy contigo

--- no, tú quédate aquí

Pero él no le obedeció y la siguió. Al llegar a la cubierta vieron un barco de la nación del fuego junto al suyo. 3 hombres habían subido al barco y uno de ellos parecía el capitán. Bato y Hakoda (creo que así se llama) estaban hablando con él.

--- no hagas ruido— le dijo Toph a Aang.

Ella escuchó la conversación. Los 2 hombres de la Tribu Agua trataban de convencer al otro capitán de que tenían órdenes de viajar hacia la Nación del Fuego, en lugar de a Ba Sing Se como los demás barcos.

Cuando los 3 hombres estaban a punto de irse, uno de los soldados le dijo algo en voz baja al capitán y éste le respondió

- este debe ser un barco capturado- los 3 se dirigieron a la plataforma para cruzar- actúen normales, y después hundiremos este barco.

Cuando oyó esto, Toph salió de su escondite

---nos descubrieron!! – puso las manos en el piso de metal haciendo una grieta que llegó hasta la plataforma y los 3 hombres cayeron al agua. En cuanto los otros soldados los ayudaron a subir de nuevo, comenzó el ataque.

La primera bola de fuego no golpeó en barco, la segunda voló directo hacia ellos, pero Toph le lanzó una piedra antes de que los golpeara. Todos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de defender la embarcación. Aang quería ayudar, pero sabía que debía quedarse escondido.

Katara vio que les habían lanzado un garfio al casco para hundirlos y congeló el agua alrededor del agujero para que el agua no se filtrara.

---¡voy a cubrirnos!—levantó los brazos y convirtió el agua de mar en una cortina de vapor, para que no les dispararan

Pero de la cortina de vapor salió otra bola de fuego que golpeó la cubierta. Katara apagó las llamas y Toph se preparó para lanzar otra piedra, pero Aang notó algo diferente en ella: su postura no era fuerte como de costumbre, sino que se veía débil, y solo utilizaba el brazo izquierdo un tanto doblado mientras que sostenía su costado izquierdo con el otro brazo.

En ese momento algo salió del agua: Una serpiente verde gigante. Todos la miraron horrorizados, mientras la enorme bestia se erguía ante ellos. El mismo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de todos: era imposible vencer a los soldados y a la serpiente al mismo tiempo. El Avatar ya estaba harto de no hacer nada y sabía que sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda. Abrió su planeador, listo para volar, pero Sokka lo detuvo.

--- No. Tú escóndete

Un disparo de la Nación del Fuego golpeó a la serpiente en la cabeza y ésta nadó furiosa hacia el barco enemigo. Los guerreros de la Tribu Agua pusieron en marcha el barco y se alejaron mientras veían como la bestia rodeaba la embarcación con su cuerpo y atacaba a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Después todos se dedicaron a reparar los daños. Aang estaba quitando unos escombros y Sokka se le acercó.

--- ¿Qué le pasó a Toph?

--- ¿Qué?

--- hace un momento vi que se fue con mi hermana. ¿crees que esté herida?

--- no lo sé—le contestó el monje. De pronto recordó que ella se veía adolorida durante el ataque.

Unos minutos después, vio que la maestra tierra regresaba al lado de Katara. Él la alcanzó y tomó sus manos.

--- ¿Dónde estabas?

--- tenía algunos rasguños. Nada que la Reina de Azúcar no pueda curar – le contestó sonriendo.

No sabía porque, pero el Avatar sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo no quiso molestarla con más preguntas, simplemente la abrazó y siguió con su trabajo. Cuando terminó de ayudar a reparar el barco con su útil habilidad de controlar el metal, la maestra tierra se acercó al avatar.

--- ¿no crees que deberías descansar?

El chico saltó de sorpresa, pues no sabía que su nueva novia ( "yo le gusto, y ella sabe que me gusta ¿eso no significa que somos novios?") estaba detrás de él.

--- voy por un vaso de agua ¿vienes?

Los 2 caminaron juntos por los pasillos metálicos. Aang se había imaginado esa escena muchas veces, él y la Bandida Ciega juntos. Pero no se sentía tan feliz como había pensado. Había algo que lo preocupaba, algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse desde que vio a sus amigos enfrentar a la nación del fuego sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Había tomado una decisión : derrotaría al Señor del Fuego solo, para que sus amigos no corrieran peligro.

--- estás muy callado ¿te pasa algo?

Aang se recargó en una pared y suspiró.

--- todo esto de fingir que estoy muerto no me gusta. Quiero ayudarlos, y en vez de eso me tengo que esconder mientras veo como ustedes se arriesgan. No soportaría que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa.

--- hay muchas formas de ayudar además de las batallas. Podrás colarte en la Nación del Fuego y aprenderás fuego control

--- Tienes razón --- le contesto con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente. Seguía firme en su decisión de separarse del grupo, solo que todavía no quería decírselo a Toph. Ahora que finalmente estaban juntos, quería pasar más tiempo con ella antes de decirle que tendrían que separarse.

La chica ciega se acercó más a él.

--- yo se como hacerte sentir mejor

Toph tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos y le dio un beso. Aang estaba sorprendido, pero reaccionó y cerró los ojos, abrazándola por la cintura para sentirla más cerca. Era la primera vez que ella besaba a un chico y estaba nerviosa, los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza entre asombro y alegría. De pronto, todas las preocupaciones en la cabeza de Aang se habían ido muy lejos.

Ella se separó con más delicadeza de la que el monje la creía capaz. Tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro.

--- apuesto lo que quieras a que se te olvidaron todos los problemas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los 2 chicos estaban en el camarote de Toph buscando una cinta para cubrir la flecha en la frente de Aang, ya que iban a ir a un pequeño pueblo a cenar. Al monje le molestaba tener que cubrir sus tatuajes como si se avergonzara de ser un Nómada del Aire, pero trataba de mantener su buen humor. La chica ciega se estiró hacia arriba para alcanzar un pedazo de tela que estaba cerca del techo, pero de pronto se encogió y puso una mano en su costado izquierdo al sentir una punzada de dolor.

--- ¡ay! – Se sentó en la cama aún con la mano en el costado y la cabeza agachada --- no puedo creer que el agua no pueda quitarme el dolor por completo.

--- ¿Qué dijiste? --- las sospechas de Aang tenían sentido. Habían herido a Toph durante el ataque.

--- no, nada--- la maestra tierra se arrepintió de lo que había dicho

--- vamos, dime la verdad.

--- no es nada, me fracturé una costilla cuando la bola de fuego nos golpeó—le contestó ella, tratando de darle poca importancia.

--- ¡¿QUE?! – la culpa había invadido a Aang por completo -- ¡¿te fracturaron una costilla ?!

--- bueno…. La verdad fueron 2 costillas

Ese comentario no arregló las cosas. Aang lanzó lejos su planeador, furioso consigo mismo.

--- ¡ es mi culpa!

-- no seas exagerado, Katara me curó. Además dice que el dolor se quitará en 2 días.

---¡¿porqué no me lo dijiste?!

--- porque sabía que te ibas a poner histérico y empezarías a culparte.

--- no lo entiendes. Ésta vez Katara pudo curarte ¿y si la próxima vez no hay solución? No… no soportaría que murieras.

--- no digas eso. No voy a morirme

--- prefiero no arriesgarme

Toph parecía confundida, y él decidió que era el momento de decirle su plan.

-- de ahora en adelante, viajaré solo. Ya lo decidí.

La pelinegra se quedó callada. Aang volteó la cabeza para esconder su rostro, algo inútil ya que ella era ciega. Finalmente ella habló.

--- estás loco si crees que dejaré que te enfrentes al Señor del Fuego tu solo

Él volteó a verla. Estaba muy seria.

--- lo hago para protegerlos

--- pero no necesito que me protejas --- Toph tomó el rostro de Aang entre sus manos --- lo que yo necesito es que estemos juntos. Voy a pelear a tu lado te guste o no.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si eso los uniera más. En ese momento el avatar se dio cuenta de que no podía alejarse de ella.

Tenía muchas responsabilidades, la paz del mundo dependía de él. A sus 12 años, tenía que ser un héroe, cuando los otros niños de su edad tenían una vida normal.

Tenía miedo.

Pero ahora tenía algo que lo hacía más fuerte: Toph, ella lo amaba.

Y eso era lo que le daría fuerza de ahora en adelante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No pude pensar en otro final, pensé que tenía que ser super romántico n-n**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Me encantó escribir este fic. **

**Muchísimas gracias a **Hiryushinigami, GothicGirl-MC **y **Juri **por sus reviews.**

**Pronto haré algunos drabbles y oneshots que tendrán TAANG. Y porque no, tambien algo de ZUTARA.**

**También publicaré mi primera historia de Piratas del Caribe :D**

**Si tienen alguna buena historia TAANG, dejen un review o un mensaje personal y me dicen como se llama, para que la lea okii??**

**LQM **

**BeSoS!!!!**


End file.
